1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to armour constructions and particularly to explosive reactive armour panel arrays that can be fixed at pre-determined locations on the outer surface of an armoured fighting or military vehicle, or other structure to be protected, to provide an additional protective layer around the outer surface of the vehicle or structure. Armour panels that can be mounted on an existing armoured vehicle or other existing structure are generally referred to as applique armours.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Explosive reactive armour (ERA) comprises a protective construction having an explosive material which is detonated by the impact of an incoming projectile or missile to cause an explosion which reduces the penetrative effect of the projectile or missile. Usually the explosive material is located between metal plates which are driven apart by the explosion and it is the movement of these plates relative to the line of attack which has a beneficial effect on reducing the penetration of the projectile or missile.
Explosive reactive armour is particularly effective in defeating projectiles which have a hollow shaped charge warhead. Such warheads usually comprise a metal-lined cone (usually copper) embedded at the forward end of a high explosive (HE) charge, which is detonated upon target impact, causing the metal to form into a long high velocity semi-molten or plasma jet. The impact of this high-speed jet on conventional vehicle integrated armour such as rolled homogenous armour (RHA) is to produce pressures which are substantially greater than the yield strength of the armour material, allowing hydro dynamic penetration of the armour.
When an incoming shaped charge warhead strikes explosive reactive armour at an oblique angle of attack, the movement of the metal plates across the line of the jet acts to erode and disrupt the jet, which thereby loses much of its penetrative effect.